


Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engagement, Fairy Tale Retellings, Kings & Queens, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Rules, Seahorse elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The King is not pleased to find out that Victor indeed succeeded to find an intended while visiting Giacometti.An announcement is made and old laws are cited.





	Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 267 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Story 17 from 22. They are back at Nikiforov palace. Let the showdown begin. I've been going over my notes for days as I want to tell so much but know that some things are better saved for later. I want to do my planned ending justice, and with Chris and JJ back at their own places they can't go and try to mess things up again. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The King, the counsel, and every dignitary currently in the capital, including the daughter of one of the higher ups of the King's court. He gives them all a curt nod while they stand at the stairs to the palace awaiting Victor's return. His spies among the guards had been very clear that no one they already knew had been traveling with Victor. Of course it had been quite annoying when the Giacometti guards had been insistent about upholding the old law that no foreign guards may pass into Giacometti lands. 

He still curses the weakness of his ancestors in not ridding the world of that house, he doesn't care they are the oldest still existing families, the Nikiforov's control all the lands they once had, there is no use for them to still rule anything. Poorly the other houses still hold some respect for them and with Victor striking a friendship with the current King there is no way he could get away with doing anything against them. At least he won't have to worry much about his son, with the bride he chose for that fool and the connections her family have, he won't have to worry anything foolish will happen that will threaten his reign. 

When the guards at the gates signal that they are approaching the King gives a few looks to be certain all are presented well. When only one carriage comes into view he feels a soft smile creeping up his lips. He knows his son well enough to know that if he had found an intended he would not have wasted any time to be together with her. There would have been a second carriage he would have made the staff sit in. The King forces his lips down again, he's just glad his spies had not given him false information. It will save him the trouble to have to get new spies.

Victor jumps out of the carriage the moment it stops and turns towards his father with the biggest happiest grin on his face. Behind him Yuuri is helped out of the carriage by Mila, who then closes the door and sends the carriage off. When Victor walks up to his father and gives him a hug, breaking nearly fifteen years of them not touching each other.

"Father. I have to thank you for letting me see Chris in this matter. He really does know me so well." The King feels his face pale slightly.

"You mean?" It's years of experience that keeps his voice calm. Victor nods enthusiastically.

"Thanks to Chris, and in a way the prince of Leroy, I have found my intended. It took some convincing but he showed me the error in my thinking and I am so pleased with the result." Victor grins. "Are you not pleased father, you get your wish. Tomorrow night I will introduce my intended to the people of Nikiforov, and I will inform them that the wedding will take place on remembrance day. It's going to be wonderful. I did ask Georgi and Yakov to take care of business in town as preparation so Mila and Yuuri will be assisting me here." he bites his lip for a moment "Can that carry your approval?" 

The King can't help but give a nod, before straightening his back. He takes a look at the guards, why did they not tell him this. It is then he spots something. "Victor my son, where is your dog?" He'd never been fond of the dog, but he knows how enamored his son is with the beast. Victor looks a bit surprised at his question though.

"Ah, Makka is running a little behind. They will be here shortly, with all the wedding planning I thought it better for them to stay with Chris for a while." 

The King nods. "That is a sensible decision. You might not be as big a fool as I thought." He purses his lips. "But we do have one slight issue, how are you intent to have the seaside prince be your attendee for the moment. In preparations for your intended we had the staff clear all his belongings from the rooms meant for her and had them shipped to the guest residence. One can hardly demand for him to walk from there to the palace every time you need something." 

The cold look that flashes through Victor's eyes before he gives the King a big smile are not missed by the older man. It seems the boy is growing a spine after all. 

"That won't be a problem. After all I have a spare bedroom to my rooms anyway, I rather don't have him staying to far away from me, so I'll have some of the staff get his belongings and bring them there." He looks at his father as if he just resolved a minor issue. 

The King just can't go against it too much. "would your guest not feel uncomfortable? Being so close to you once your intended takes up residence in the palace. At least i assume they will be doing so, right?" The King smiles coolly.

"We have already discussed this and Yuuri has no objections to any of this as long as he is close enough to me to be here to support me. He is a true confidant for me father." 

With that everything is said and the King just nods before turning around and going into the palace followed by the counsel, and everyone else that had been standing out waiting on the prince's return. There aren't a lot of happy faces among them, but Victor pretends he does not notices that at all.

Once they are all inside both Mila and Yuuri step closer to Victor. Mila places her hand on Victor's arm. "Well cousin, that is one hurdle you took. I can only imagine how the rest of it will go now that they have to accept that you are not going to marry the one they intended for you to marry." Yuuri hums.

"I know a lot of marriages here are made to benefit the families, I read that in the papers Chris showed me, do you think your father had a certain agenda with his choice and he is now having to figure out how to get it in another way?" Both Mila as Victor look at Yuuri with pensive faces before letting out a sigh.

"We will see. For now though I would like to go to my room and take a bath. As much as I love Chris, the travel to and from him is just too long to be comfortable." He takes both Mila and Yuuri by the hand and drags them into the palace towards his rooms, telling one of the guards to go and find Yuuri's belongings and have them brought to his rooms so that the man can get some fresh clothes on as well. 

Instead of having dinner in the palace with the King they are seen leaving the palace towards the town to apparently meet up with Georgi and Yakov. When they return with the two men later that night -as it is well after midnight- the guards at the gate make it their duty to put it in their report that the two princes had apparently managed to doze off against one another on the way back. 

The next morning the chamber maids find the door to Victor's room locked for the first time ever. Once the doors are finally unlocked they find the bedding of both beds already stripped and tossed in a corner for them to take down to the laundry rooms. Both men are seated at Victor's sitting area going over loads of paper, they are soon joined by Yakov and Georgi who seem to have been sleeping even less than normal. 

When the Prince skips on Lunch to take his whole entourage to the town again it's the King who makes a comment about it. To his surprise Victor simply says it's because he wants to look perfect for the announcement. So of course he'll be a bit hands on with the tailor for this. The man can't argue with that and sees his son go of, trailed by his attendee, adviser, and the seaside prince. 

Mila stays behind to go over some things in the palace. It seems his son is planning to go all out for this. When she joins the King and his entourage to go to the residence he wants to deny her first but is quickly remembered that she is a member of the royal family and as such has the right to ride with them. She is placed in the same carriage as the daughter of the dignitary. 

At the time of the announcement the whole square is buzzing with excitement, everyone knows there are only a few reasons for the Royal family to all enter the town hall, the rumors about their prince choosing an intended had been buzzing about for months now and many claimed they even knew who it would be. Of course there were also enough people saying that it would be somebody the King chose for the prince. This let to many bets being made. When Victor stepped out onto the balcony wearing a bespoke suit in the most intricate magenta color many were surprised the King had not veto'd the man's decision. None the less the people cheered to their hearts content. 

When the King and several of his confidants joined the prince the people cheered even louder, whatever would be announced it clearly carried the Kings approval. And when Yuuri together with the Princes adviser slipped onto the balcony many felt to cheer again, only to go quiet when the prince raised his hand to get the people's attention.

"People of fair Nikiforov, many of you must have heard the rumors that I was told to look for a wife to bear me the next heir of our great bloodline. Many of you have heard of my struggles to find an intended that I deemed worthy of standing next to me in the years to come when I inevitably will have to take over from my father and take on the responsibilities that were bestowed on my by my birth." He smiles.

"I have not always been a dutiful prince, choosing simple joy over my tasks during my youth, but I have tried my best when I could. It is time though that i grow up and see that I can not stay free bound forever. I care for you people dearly, so when I was provided with candidates for my hand I went at it with a vigor beyond my previous actions. I do not believe the people of our country deserve anything but the best. You deserve for me to go into a union that will bring strength to our country. A union that will make old hurt sting far less. 

With the permission of your beloved King, my Father, I traveled to Giacometti," there is a loud intake when the people of the town look at their prince in shock, this was not a comment they had expected to hear "to discuss possible candidates for my hand. As many of you know I have never cared much of the rivalry our countries have had in the past and I perceive King Christophe as one of my best friends. He indeed proved to be so." Victor smiles at the people brightly. "You see, it seems the people of Giacometti have a love for recording and storing anything. Which we can all know as the great Library in this very town was built by them. because of this passion my friend provided me with the answers I needed to do you all just." He takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment.

"It is with great joy that I will introduce you all to my intended. And to tell you all that the marriage will take place here in this country on the eve of the celebration of the birth of the Nikiforov Kingdom. My intended comes from a strong and rich house, with a history longer than our nation itself. They have proven their worth many times in the past and this union will provide us the promise of a strong trading connection. There are only beneficial things to ascribe to my intended Union and I hope that I can relay on your love and support for us." The people cheer to let him know he has it. Some more hesitant than others as they are looking at the Kings face that has shown no sign of emotion at all. 

Victor looks over his shoulder for a moment. "So without any further ado I introduce to you the one that will rule by my side and help to keep our nation proud." he reaches out his hand, which is quickly taken by Yuuri. "His royal Highness Prince Yuuri of Hasetsu. His family is one of the oldest and strongest at the other side of the sea. With our Union we will once more have a way to trade with them." he lifts Yuuri's hand to his lips and places a soft kiss to the knuckles. "You are all invited to celebrate the day with us, for we will have an official engagement celebration in two weeks. After all, several months to wait for a marriage is far too long." At this the cheers from the crowd are overwhelming.

People do notice though that instead of congratulating the intended pair as is the custom the King and his confidants all leave the balcony. But as the two princes are clearly all to happy about their intend people assume it is to give them room to receive the well wishes of the people. 

When Victor and Yuuri step off the balcony Yuuri is taken into the safe haven of Mila and Lady Lilia, before Victor goes to the large seating area to face of his father followed closely by Georgi and Yakov. The King looks at Victor with such scorn he nearly buckles under the pressure. 

"I assume you wish to talk to me about my choice?" Victor keeps his voice light and calm.

"Do not think you can condescend me my boy, I have played these games far longer than you. But you must truly be a fool to think you can go and marry this boy. There is no way this union will pass our laws and you know it." The King takes a swig from his wine, although it is clear he is more inclined to throw the glass to the wall. 

"Except father, it does pass our laws. Both the ones about if this marriage makes me fit to rule and the ones about if this union is permitted by our laws." Victor straightens his back, he will not stand down on this. After he read the old laws in that ledger he knew he had been kept fool for too long. "Chris showed me all the laws concerning our marriage traditions. It only says a King has to be married, and although they are called the Queen's laws they do not insist for a male heir to marry solely to a woman or a female heir to a man. There are exceptions within the law for those. Simply stating that for whatever reason the marriage does not lead to the birth of an heir in the first five years, an outside solution is permitted to be sought to deal with that issue. So me marrying Yuuri is completely within those laws." 

He then looks at his father coldly. "As for my ability to be fit to rule, all I can ask you father. How long ago was it that mother died?" The glass shatters only inches of his face, causing specks of wine like drops of blood onto his form. 

"You dare to threaten me." The King's face turns red. Victor simply shrugs.

"Is it a thread if you always insist on us following the law. It is after all the law I'm pointing at. Now if you do not mind, it was a long few days and I have an intended that will make my night worth the stress." he gives a short bow and walks out the room leaving all behind in shocked silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}
> 
> For those of you not aware of it, I am doing a prompt mix it up challenge for nano. Go see post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167242058139/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> drop me some prompts and help me make nano. :}


End file.
